gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Piplupower
This Page was last cleared at 9:05 PM Central time on the 18th of December, 2010. can i be our wikia theme designer i can search for backgrounds? plz contact me to reply Pizzaman99 14:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Trouble incoming Please check guild site messages. I have a troubling suggestion, but maybe necessary. Please respond. 23:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Why aint i admin? Pizzaman99 14:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Why aint i admin? Pizzaman99 14:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey its mat thanks for lifting the ban :D Too Simple Restricted Userbox Codes This may lead to bans if people start looking for them and use them. So i took it off. Sorry Pip but hopefully this is ok with you - Pirate Lord Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey Main Page Center is messed up on countdown. -Pirate Lord Matthew Darkskull Matthew DarkskullTalk Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Pip! Trickster22 19:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Anything Piplupower. I know that you don't like Captain Matthew O'malley, and that you already relieved him of a block once. But is there anything I can do to get him to be again unblocked? Bator.hos 20:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) HELP PLEASE! I was banned for a year by Stephen, why was I banned for a year? Aren't Admin supposed to ban me from short term to long term order?Bator.hos 03:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hello Pip, I have a couple questions. 1. Would you consider me as admin? 2. Can you delete a comment by Matthew on Sea it was rude and unneeded. Jack Daggermenace Level 50 18:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I Have a Signature Problem Ok, so when I see my signature, the El Camino part is supposed to have a link, but it does not when your just looking at it. When you edit it though, you can see the underline of the link, but in just normal view, you can't see the link and can't use it either. Look, here it is. The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 00:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I figured it out. I was on my talk page, which was the link for El Camino so it does not need a link when I'm already on that page. Sorry to waste your time. The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 00:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hello Pip, Sorry about the category, I didn't know. I saw a page called Admin Request or something and I think I would fit the job. *I spend countless hours improving pages. *Put much work into every page. *Try to work on stubs and short pages as much as possible. *Created a weapon group, Master Ex. *Made a very good amount of pages. *Tries to keep wiki under control, if you look at the Seven Seas Court, or my blog. I also told an admin about Pablo Swordmaster's coursing problem, which would have gone unnoticed. *Use correct punctuation all the time. *Never yells or gets out of control. *Always uses links and such to connect pages. *Tries to category all pages. Please Consider, Jack Daggermenace Level 50 03:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi pip Remember a day or two ago when we talked out me being the first choice of admin? Well we never really finished talking, so whats your choice? The pirate all Pirates fear 19:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for considering, I do not blame you for not telling me much, it is only fair, I just wanted to put my name out there. Thanks, Jack Daggermenace Level 50 22:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sir I would love for you to help improve =Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Players Wiki = Because i have no Idea what to do. Captain Jim Logan 02:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well On the main page idk how to make a new cover picture like the one on This one, well really just about everything idk how to change really anything on the wiki like trophies and all that stuff. Captain Jim Logan 17:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Would you consider Would you consider joining The Alliance of The Lords? There are some good spots open. Thanks 21:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you male? Whoa, I assumed you were female because of your pirates. No offnese, I'm just shocked. Pip =Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Players Wiki = and i still need Great Editors such as your self to make it an actually good wiki, could you PLEASE(if you could see me i am down on my knees for some great editors such as your self) Please i have NO idea how to do anything like Badges/Achivements idk how to do it, if u help me ill make you a Burecrat(ik i spelled that wrong) PLEASE REPLY! Captain Jim Logan 03:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pip, Sorry, I didn't see you message about meeting in the game until today, any time is good for me, just let me know when and the time zone. Jack Daggermenace Level 50 18:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Hey Pip!! How did you make that logo for Blue Scurvy Dogs! Its very cool! 01:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm i know very well i asked you this before but i reallly need help making Star Wars the CLone Wars Adventures Players Wiki be better cause really at this point compared to Pirates Online Players wiki its # ##### ## #### please reply (# is cencored) Captain Jim Logan 22:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Im sick of it Can you do something about the people who keep deleting all the stuff i write.. that EVERYBODY writes? this one guy keeps on editing all the crap about Leon, and the eitc and being like: Leon isnt dead, hes for finger frank(who is actually john mcbattan) and hes just trying to hog attention. Can you like... block him from editing all the things that relate? im just EXTREAMLY irritated with his obbession. He deleted what i wrote about the francis brigade museum, about how we have the hat of captain leon when i killed him. He says he stole it, which cannot physically happen. Can you stop him from editing that specific page? Badges Hey Piplupower, I think you guys should make a page about all the badges we can earn, not to edit their names and stuff, like admin can, but to like see what we can earn. Please think it over. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 03:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi pip Hey Pip. I do admit that what Matthew did (Promting me to Bur) was not a good idea, and would probably never happen. But is it possible i could be admin? Or at least rollback or some kind of power? Please Consider, Wasp of the Sea 04:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Seriously Pip? Read through the whole thing. Boo hoo Pip, grow some back bone. Learn how to take constructive criticism instead of being so sensitive. I did nothing wrong. And a month is not an appropriate length for a minor first offense. This is an abuse of adminship, and if it wasn't for the fact that I just don't care anymore, I would have already contacted Wikia. The truth of it is I wasn't banned for anything I said until I addressed you. Then I'm banned. Guess what Pip? You can't just do that, there are rules for being an admin too which I'm sure you are aware of. As I said earlier 1. I don't care enough anymore, because if you want me gone, I'll be gone, and I'll take with me all the pages I've created. No more British Parliament, no more Brethren Court, no more anything. I edit on here to make this wiki better, and this is what I get back? 2. I'm not that kind of person. I don't care about revenge or anything like that. I just want you to acknowledge that you shouldn't have banned me like that. I'm not even asking you to remove the ban, because at this point I'm probably just going to quit the wiki and pirates online altogether. Let me know when you get this. ~ Jack Swordmenace yay I made 400 edits today. Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Meet In Game? Hey Pip! Wanna meet up in the game some time? Let me know please. 00:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't get that message on time. Any other time? 01:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) "Me"? Jack Daggermenace and Goldvane are suspecting that I am Captain Matthew O'malley. I am not Mat, and I never was, I did create an account for Matthew called User:Jeremiah Stormwash, because when JzFredskins shortened his ban to 2 weeks, but whenever it would expire, Stephen kept banning him for 1 year over and over again. I made the account Jeremiah Stormwash for Mat, but I never was Mat. He can be very frustrating and angry at some times, but a few days ago we were getting along great. I'll change the account I made for Mat so he won't be able to access it if he has not yet changed the password. The only reason Stphen banned him was because he went to an in game event, and started yelling, so he threatened to ban him, but he still did not go away. This is a very serious accusation. Fair Winds ~ Lord Jeremiah 03:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) WHY IS MY JEFFREY BLASTHAWK PAGE DELETED!??!!? WHO DELETED MY PAGE, AND WHY!!?!?!?!? I SUPPORT THIS WIKI. I DID SO MUCH TO THAT PAGE, AND NOW ITS GONE!!!! why!?!!?!?! ~Jeffrey B Its Matthew Fireskull.~ Jeffrey B Matthew Fireskull The person I have named in the subject have continually deleted my friend Samuel's page for just no reason. I would like something done about this because he is abusing their powers too often. Matthew Fireskull has also logged out and left curse words all over pages using A Wikia Contributor. I would suggest you delete him as administrator asap. If you can, please rollback Samuel's page. I have chosen to remain nameless. My recent blog You never cease to amaze me. Down before you even had time to read it. Quiet impressive, the way you refuse to take criticism. Grow up. You continue to prove my point. There was NOTHING wrong with my blog post. It was all truth, and I had evidence there in the open to back it up. It was removed for precisely that reason: you know it's true and you know I'm right. Also, let us address this here and now. If I had... even 1 iota of respect for you or Stephen... before this... it's GONE now. I refuse to respect you. You have not earned respect, you have earned nothing but ill repute. I hope you enjoy this. And you can go ahead, and argue that my post wasn't in good faith. I don't care at all about you admins, I care about this community, which it seems you do not. I want this wiki back to normal but unless you allow that page to stand, it will never be that way. You should respect my opinion even if you disagree with it, but clearly you are not mature enough to do that. Put my blog back up. It needs to sit there and it needs to be read, in full, by everyone on this wiki. And then you need to think about all this, how you are going to fix this wiki, because it is absolutely within your power, your decision will determine how this wiki revives itself, or dies. ~ Jack Swordmenace My Recent Blog Re: Jack i must say i agree with you. You are absolutely right. I read that blog post before it was deleted. I confess i have total respect for you, and if you are willing to fight against these admins, i will join you. Put that blog post back up, or you will lose the respect of everyone on this wiki. Youve already lost mine, and that number will grow, unless you admit yours, and just about every admin on this wiki's mistakes. ~Jeffrey Blasthawk Thank you Jeffrey, you have shown me that I'm not the only person who cares about this wiki and knows that it's problems can be solved by a little confession on part of a few admins for a change for the mistakes they've made. Instead, I get rude images and my comments and blog postings conveniently deleted to make me look like the bad guy. The little things, like this, really show Pip and Stephen's true colors, don't they? ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 17:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) OCG ''Hello!' ''As you might have seen, the Official Caribbean Government was created. I would like to personally invite you to join. The OCG manages the whole Caribbean and its people. It is an honor to join, and we would be honored if you will join. This government is meant to make the Caribbean a better place, I think many people would like to be part of that. There are many jobs to pick from, just visit the page for more information. Please leave a message on my Talk page stating if you would like to join.'' 'We hope to soon have you in our government!' Trickster22 02:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Double-message Now that your "back" i thought i should tell you something. Matthew Fireskull is making accounts with almost the same names as our admins! Example : Captaingoldvanne2. ( Extra "n". ) JackDaggermenace ( No space ) Stphen ( Only one "e". ) Please help us do something about this. Talk some sense into Matthew. The Wiki almost DIED! Thanks. Btw welcome back. And please vote on Fredskins blog. 02:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Cuz Cuz he keeps making 'em. 02:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Application Dear Pilupower, I would like to apply for Administratorship on the POTCO Players Wikia. I believe we started off at the wrong end when I first joined the wiki, I would like to apoligize for that for the 100th time or so. But ever since I have made big contributions to this wiki. I also quit the Pirates Online Wikia so I can join this one. I do believe that founding this wiki was a great idea on you behalf. Please take my application into consideration. Fair Winds, ''High King Jeremiah Stormwash'' 01:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Dear Piplupower, I would also like to congratulate you on reaching 1000 pages on this wiki! You are a great president and thanks for the support you have made to this wiki. Thank You, ''High King Jeremiah Stormwash'' 01:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) PS: As of now, this Wikia has . Excuse me. Can you talk to John Breasly? He is making Rude comments about me, and i was just wondering if you could talk to him you know, ask him to tone it down please? i just say Fan-Made EITC cause some people take it too far and i say Fan-Made to try and show them its fake. Anyway can you just talk to him please? Captain Jim Logan 03:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're invited! See my blog post or ask me on the game for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Important I am coming online, if you get this message stay online. I need to tell you thing Stpehen has done. I know you don't want him demoted, but you should know. ''High King Jeremiah Stormwash''' 02:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Mind if i..? Make the blog for Countpr's rollback nomination? I haven't really had the chance to do that or even promote people who were voted in. 00:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! Thanks for making the signature :D Also, thanks for the Rollback and Presedential recognition :D But how do I use rollback? lol 03:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) A Simple Request Hey, I was wondering if you could either explain to me how to personally customize my signature (Colors, fonts, etc) or make one for me. If you DO choose to make one for me (The only reason I ask is that you made one for Jack Swordmenace) then please contact me. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 01:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature Since I talked to you on the game, and you appeared to accept my offer of making my customization, I a msimply informing you of what I would like done. IF you choose to do it, make it black with a fancy cursive font saying "''Lord Samuel Redbeard ''of the ''East India Trading Company***." Exactly like that. (Including the italicising) With all due respect Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 01:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hmm Sure, just make a signature in a black cursive font that says Lord Samuel Redbeard. IF you can add the "...Of the East India Trading Company" please do. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 18:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Thank you very much. With all due respect, 18:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Excuse Me Excuse me, Pip, but where is your page on how to make signatures? I need the wikipedia link in there for the colors. I know how to make the signature, I can't find the color codings though. I know black is like #000000 or something. 20:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) SIGNATURE URGENT Hi im trying to make a signature but im finding it to Complicated, i keep trying and it isnt working, what im trying to write is Lord Usman Director of Communications however for some reason i cant, i heard that you made a signature for my friend sam redbeard could you make me won please? National Carribean Alliance 22:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Thanks for writing back, can it be old style font and black plz Regards National Carribean Alliance 12:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig, again.. Just to let you know i left a message about the signature, Font: Black Style: Old Writing: Lord Usman Director of Communications. Thanks for writing back Regards National Carribean Alliance 15:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC)